<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Beso y Algo Más by Parktastic (AlexBrante)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969473">Un Beso y Algo Más</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBrante/pseuds/Parktastic'>Parktastic (AlexBrante)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBrante/pseuds/Parktastic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun había soñado desde que tenía diez en obtener un beso de una persona en específico, había sido encantado por la magia de los dramas coreanos y creía que un toque de labios lo haría feliz.</p><p>Llevaba años esperando que su primer amor, el padre de su mejor amigo, le prestara algo de atención. Pero, ¿quién se interesaría en alguien tan joven como él?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un Beso y Algo Más</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia anteriormente llevaba el nombre "Un Besito y Algo Más"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://my.w.tt/fjgp1Q1qa6</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>